And the Devil Cried
by Keefer
Summary: Short, barley even a one-shot. Just some fluff between Castiel and Dean.


**Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, nor do I own Black Sabbath. If I owned either, I wouldn't be writing this crap. **

**Spoilers for season 4 & 5**

The radio clicked on, Black Sabbath running through the speakers. Sam moved to turn the volume down which earned him a smack from Dean.

"Dude. Just didn't think that you wanted to hear this song." Sam wasn't sure if Dean could handle anything that reminded him of Hell, it still was a pretty fresh memory in his head. He had only been pulled from the pit a week ago.

"Sammy, I'm fine. Don't touch my radio again." Turning the volume up Dean tried to hide the pain that was rising within him. He wasn't as fine as he wanted Sam to think.

Dean hadn't been able to sleep ever since he was pulled from the pit, each night getting increasing worse as the memories tormented his mind, each bringing along the cries of a thousand tortured souls, all bent to the will of his twisted mind.

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to focus on the road rather than the faces that were flashing through his mind.

_One fine day in Hell_

_The master told a story_

_Someone lied so well_

_He sent him back to glory_

Dean looked at the rearview mirror, catching the sight of Castiel sitting in the back of the impala, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Dean didn't realize that he was staring until Sam cleared his throat, giving Dean the _what the hell's going on man_ look. Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, knuckles going white against the black.

_There are whispers between screams_

_That this deed can be done_

_Even sinners must dream_

_And I can be the one_

_To make the devil cry_

Dean was not gay. There was no way in hell that he found another man attractive. He liked boobs, he was on team vagina forever, and yet he found himself looking at the angel in the backseat subconsciously.

Dean didn't know what it was, it could have been the way his hair fell giving him the just had sex look. Maybe it was his lips. Castiel never seemed to care for them, leaving them chapped and dry. Dean wanted to lick them all over and just suck on them, wanted to see them red and full of blood. Looking in the mirror again Dean decided that it was his eyes. Oh yeah, it was defiantly his eyes.

The angel never seemed to understand humans and their emotions, but his eyes told a different story. They spoke volumes that the angel never would. They conveyed all of his emotions, making Castiel seem a little more human and less freak of nature. They were literally windows to his soul, pure and faithful. Castiel would look right at you, never flinching, reading you and not caring what he found. He never stood down, he just drank you in until he knew all of your secrets, all of your fears. The blue drawing you in and never letting you go.

_I can win this game_

_If all things come together_

_I know it sounds quite strange_

_I wont be smart, just clever_

It didn't help that Castiel was a fighter. When Dean first met Castiel, the angel walked in and there was nothing that could stop him. He was the unstoppable force that met Dean, the unmovable object. Their dance around each other was becoming a ritual, circling each other, searching for weaknesses, anything that they could use to get the upper hand on the other.

And Dean respected that. Hell, he found that appealing.

_It's the law on the other side_

_Just a tear lets you run_

_And though many have tried_

_I know I'll be the one_

_To make the devil cry_

He had always found strength an attractive quality. That was why he hooked up with all those bartenders, they could stand up for themselves and didn't have to take people's shit. The tougher the better, Dean had even hooked up with a couple of biker chicks over the years, their levels of testosterone almost masculine.

_At last my time has come_

_I must not give him pleasure_

_I can be the one_

_One change or burn forever_

Was it even possible? Could an angel feel love if they were capable of feeling all other human emotions? Was it a forbidden act to fall in love with a human, a male one at that.

Wasn't homosexuality something that was frowned upon by God and all his little angel spawn? But angels didn't have genders right? So that means that it wouldn't be gay…it would be…what?

_So I told him about my pain_

_And the life that I've been through_

_He just smiled and the laughter came_

_Then I told him that I love you_

Castiel's eyes suddenly lifted, catching Deans in the mirror. Dean flushed bright red, bringing his back to the road in front of him.

Shit, he was screwed.

Sam tried to ignore the awkward glances between his brother and Castiel, but they were so blatantly obvious. It was like some walked up to him and hit him in the face with a neon sign flashing the words "EYE FUCKING" in florescent colors.

_And the devil cried_

_Tears from his eyes_

_I saw fire_

_And the devil cried_

"This song does hold a grain of truth." Castiel's voice brought Dean back from his devastating thoughts. "Many have tried to make the Devil cry, but it has never happened. It never will. It is a possibility that his tears could free you though."

Dean just stared at Castiel, was this angel for real?

"Um, okay." Sam acknowledged Castiel, giving Dean a confused look. The car fell back into uncomfortable silence.

Two years later as Sam trembled in the pit, he tried just that. He told the Devil his story, his final attempt at escaping the cage. He told him of Gabriel.

And the Devil cried. A single tear leaking from his eye, a tear for his brother and a love he would never have.


End file.
